leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP213
}} A Corsola Caper! (Japanese: サニーゴでアミーゴ！おうがんとうのたいけつ！！ the Amigo! Showdown on Isle!!), is the 213th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 30, 2001 and in the United States on October 5, 2002. Blurb Just as Ash and friends arrive at a new island, their ears are met with cries for help. A family had built their house upon a Corsola nesting ground, and when a new, hyperactive Corsola arrived and frightened off the previous Corsola residents, the ground beneath the house weakened and the house was washed out to sea. The father and daughter who had been outside during the catastrophe now look on helplessly as another daughter—trapped inside the house—is washed out toward a large whirlpool. Ash and Misty call their Pokémon to action and manage to save the young girl, but this proves to be only the first challenge of the day. As Ash and friends set about recollecting the Corsola that had reinforced the foundation of this family's home, Team Rocket soon arrives and attempts to steal not only the needed Corsola, but also collections of local artwork made from Corsola horns, which these Pokémon shed regularly. While assisting this local family, Misty waits not so patiently for an opportunity to catch the Corsola that had first driven the others away, and make it her own. Plot , , and have arrived in Megi City on Yellow Rock Isle. They decide to look around the town, and Misty notices a unique gift shop with a few jewelry-like objects on display, made of a pink crystal. Misty picks up one item, the shop clerk mentions that all of these items are made with horn. The news instantly excites Misty, who remains determined to catch her own Corsola. The shop attendant spots , and he explains that Yellow Rock islanders like any yellow-colored Pokémon. As a result, Misty decides to release , who runs off towards a beach. The group chases after Psyduck, and Misty locates her Psyduck and scolds it for running off. She notices that Psyduck is acting peculiar and it points to a floating house. When the girl screams for help, they notice there is a whirlpool nearby dragging her in. The gang tries to figure out what to do, until Misty spots an unsecured speedboat nearby. Brock takes the wheel, but the whirlpool is making their rescue attempt a difficult task. Ash calls on and who pulls the boat towards the house with their s. Brock is able to drag the house away from the powerful whirlpool and reach the shore. The young girl Mika reunites with her concerned family on the beach. Brock quickly eyes off the older sister, Andrea, but Misty drags him away by the ear. Ash is asks how the family's home washed away, and Andrea reveals that it was constructed on top of a Corsola nest, like many homes across Yellow Rock Isle. She adds that her father is a Corsola horn artist, and uses the local Corsola for his creations. Andrea explains that the family’s pet is particularly energetic, and led the other Corsola to leave suddenly. As a result, the home’s Corsola nest foundation was weakened, allowing it to be washed out to sea. Corsola decides to give Pikachu a of affection, but its ends up knocking Psyduck to the ground. Misty decides that she wants to catch this Corsola, but Brock stops her. Andrea admits that her family need the Corsola to return for their livelihoods, so Ash and his friends volunteer to assist. Back in town, break into a warehouse and open up one of the many boxes, finding a stash of Corsola jewelry. Jessie tries on some of the jewelry and imagines herself running a wealthy kingdom, while her teammates keep stealing the Corsola horn objects. However, as they loot the stash, the clerk from before catches them, forcing the trio to flee. Team Rocket dashes past the family and the gang as they are walking along the road. Ash and his friends stop Team Rocket in the tracks, but Jessie refuses to give up her dreams of monarchy and wealth. Corsola suddenly Tackles Jessie to the ground. Enraged, Jessie sends out , and James orders out . To take care of the job, Misty sends out and Ash sends out , who both defeat Team Rocket with . The clerk picks up whatever he can off the ground, thanking Ash and Misty for their help. Andrea mentions that Corsola like to be in pairs, so finding them shouldn't be difficult. The group starts looking around in the forest, eventually spotting two of them and picking them up. Brock sets up a Pokémon food lure to wait and see if any others would come. Soon enough, another pair arrives, just as Mika’s Corsola begins acting up. It almost scares the two off until Ash and Andrea come and pick them up. Ash's Noctowl soon scouts the area and reports back to the group, having found two more. Noctowl leads them to a beach, where it lands to distract them for a moment before Ash and Andrea can get them. At Mika's area, they find the last two. The family and Ash’s group return to the Corsola nests, and Andrea counts all of the Corsola and declares that all are accounted for. Suddenly, Team Rocket captures all of the Corsola, except for the energetic one because Misty kicks away the rope. James reels in the Corsola, hoisting them up the Meowth balloon. Ash sends out Noctowl to down them, but James counters with 's . This temporarily stops Noctowl for a while, but the Pokémon soon flies out of the toxic cloud and zips by Team Rocket's balloon at high speed, making a hole and causing them to crash. Upon being confronted, Team Rocket gets out of the balloon and scold Ash and the others for interfering, but Mika's Corsola Tackles Jessie again. Misty sends out and orders it to use to cut through the cables holding the Corsola in place. Team Rocket promptly sends out and . The family's Corsola attack Arbok. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf on them, but the Corsola manage to avoid it. Arbok tries to get Staryu in a , but is tackled by the Corsola herd. However, Victreebel manages to grab Mika's Corsola with Vine Whip, and smashes it into a rock. However, it heals itself with , and this surprising move excites Misty even more for when she eventually catches her own Corsola. Enraged at that attack, the Corsola herd charges up their next attack: . They all fire at Team Rocket, forcing them to run behind their tattered balloon. However, one Spike Cannon hits the ignition and blows up the balloon, sending Team Rocket blasting off. Having desired a Corsola for some time, Misty takes this opportunity to send out and initiates a fight between her and Mika's Corsola. Poliwhirl starts off with a , but Corsola strikes back with a Tackle on it. Poliwhirl slides backwards before using a , but Corsola uses Recover again, removing the damage from Poliwhirl's attacks. Poliwhirl uses Water Gun, but it is deflected by Corsola's . Realizing that she has to fight fast if she wants to get Corsola she wants, she has Poliwhirl use Bubble and another Double Slap, followed by Tackle, incapacitating Corsola once more. Misty then quickly throws her at Corsola and is overjoyed to have captured it. The family thanks Ash and his friends for helping them get their Corsola back, and the gang heads off to the next town on the island. Major events * Ash's Totodile is revealed to know . * uses her to a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Misty's Corsola Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Mika * Andrea * Mika and Andrea's father * Jewelry shop owner Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), and (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple; Annie, Danny, Connie, Bonnie, Johnny, Donnie, Ronnie, Lonnie) Trivia * This episode shows one of the rare times, and the second one in total, where stops by pulling her ear. This time, he was stopping her from the that was trying to help Mika. * The city being built on a nest of Corsola is very similar to Pacifidlog Town. * This episode marks the last time a Pokémon has been caught by a main character in a Poké Ball variant until Jessie catches in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, 730 episodes later. * This is the first episode in which Misty captures a Pokémon in a onscreen. Errors * There are nine missing Corsola, but when everyone is calling out names while looking for them, there are more names than there are Corsola. The names that can be heard being called out in the dub are Annie, Danny, Kenny, Denny, Ronnie, Lonnie, Connie, Bonnie, and Manny. Ash can also be heard saying shorter versions of the names like Ann, Dan, Ron, and Lon. Also, when Andrea is saying the names of the Corsola to make sure they are all there she only says eight names, "Annie, Danny, Connie, Bonnie, Johnny, Donnie, Ronnie, Lonnie", even though there are nine Corsola to be accounted for. The names Johnny and Donnie were not heard when the group was calling out names while searching. The full list of names is (in alphabetical order): Annie, Bonnie, Connie, Danny, Denny, Donnie, Johnny, Kenny, Lonnie, Manny, and Ronnie. This makes a total of eleven names when there are only nine Corsola in total. * Even though the group found Annie near the trees, they were still calling Annie's name when they were looking for the rest of the Corsola. * When Team Rocket is running back to their balloon basket, Wobbuffet is also seen running with them even though he was never heard coming out of his Poké Ball. * Ash's Bayleef is colored lime-green, the color of its , in one shot, and her eyes are miscolored mostly white and partially red instead of mostly red, partially white with black pupils. EP213 error.png|Miscolored Bayleef Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=לתפוס את קורסולה |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu=Super-Corsola |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=अ Corsola केपर नटखट Corsola }} 213 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes directed by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes animated by Masaru Fukumoto Category:Episodes animated by Jun'ichirō Taniguchi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Corasonn Schabernack! es:EP215 fr:EP213 ja:無印編第213話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第214集